Conduct experimental chemotherapy of selected brain tumors IAW approved Brain Tumor Chemotherapy Study Group Protocols. Drugs to be used in studies will be furnished by the Government. Specifically, Provide sufficient follow-up data on Protocol Study #6601 to complete analysis on the study; Continue accrual of patients for Study #6901 and provide sufficient follow-up data for thorough analysis of comparative clinical course, and survival for experimental and control groups randomly selected; Initiate patient accrual and conduct BTSG studies, in accordance with the Protocol for the study of 1,3-Bis(2-Chloroethyl)-1-Nitrosourea (NSC 409962), 1-(2-Chloroethyl)-3-(4-Methycyclohexyl)-1-Nitrosourea (NSC 95441) and irradiation in the treatment of malignant glioma of the brain (BTSG 72-01)(Phase III). The Protocol studies to be conducted require the participation of human subjects.